Technically Speaking
by intofire101
Summary: This is a story about Wesley's atraction to Fred, and her atraction to him. It starts on a windy night and explains how one breeze can lead to a lot of confusion and a happy ending. AU starting in season 3.
1. Who Is This Stranger?

Diclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Angel or Buffy it al belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (to my dismay)

A/N: ok to the people who have read my other story this is the new one refered to in the a/n chapter 9 of fortunate accidents. This completely disregardes any kind of timeline so if that bothers you get over it. I hope you enjoy. please read and review much love intofire101 ; )

Chapter 1

Fred's point of view

"I love you. I love you so much, but I'm not in love with you." I read the last line of my book out loud to the silent room. There was no reason behind saying those last words out loud. Cordelia had fallen asleep hours ago and Gunn had left to catch up with some of his old gang. In fact the only person in the hotel besides me was Wesley.

He looked so cute hunched over his desk squinting in the light of that one old lamp. The soft glow flowed over the ancient tombs and dusty scrolls that littered his desk. His glasses caught the light and hid his eyes. It didn't really matter I had memorized the color and every different look those eyes could hold. If anything I was happy his eyes were hidden because then I could pretend that he was looking at me. I knew he wasn't though. There were three books open on his desk. Whenever there were three books open on his desk he was translating. I liked him best that way. He was so intent and interested in what he was doing that it left me free to observe his little quirks and idiosyncrasies without being noticed. The way he would sit back in his chair from time to time and the light would pass over his face and his glasses would flash.

As I woke from my day-dream, I noticed the eerie quiet of the hotel. I heard a wind blow through an open window. Suddenly a paper came flying into the almost deserted lobby. I watched it dance in the wind. I didn't even notice that it didn't belong here in the lobby. It moved fluidly across the polished floor. I imagined it was me dancing across a floor of clouds as I drifted up to the sky, and sleep enveloped me.

I woke with a start. I heard a lightly accented voice mumbling in the next room. I opened my eyes to glance at the clock on the wall behind the desk. That couldn't be right it said two in the morning. The only person in the hotel at this time should have been me. Angel slept in the basement so it wasn't him. Gunn said he was going to spend the night with his gang. Cordelia had gone home to her apartment and Wes must have done the same by now.

"Bloody watcher, papers everywhere. He's supposed to be stuffy and impeccably organized." It sounded like Wesley, but it wasn't he had to be gone plus he was a watcher so it wouldn't make sence for him to be saying those things. I do know he isn't fond of the council though. It sounded a lot like him, but I could tell. The voice I heard was older and a bit irritated almost, as if constantly annoyed. It was at this time that I noticed the papers covering the floor of the lobby. Why there was paper strew about the lobby was beyond me, but there it all was. I decided it was best to start picking it up. As I started to rise I heard the distinct tap of spanking new britich dress shoes. Since I didn't know whom it was that the shoes belonged to I figured it was better to stay where I was.

Wow! It was like Wes only older, not by a ton but older. Was this Wesley from the future ? I wouldn't doubt it after all weirder things had happened. He moved behind the desk picking his way through the paper that covered the floor. His hair was slightly graying, but had clearly been dark. He was taller than Wes but not by very much it could easily have been due to the type of shoes or the way Wesley was always hunched over books. The main difference was in the way he dressed. Wes wasn't the best dresser I know, but this guy needed some serious help. He was wearing a three piece tweed suit which just didn't fit his figure at all. Unfortunately this assured me even more that this was an older slightly more stuffy Wesley shich stragely entertained me. I suppose the thought of a glimpse into the future of Wes made my mind tingle with possibilities. I could find out what the future held for me and if we would be together. I had to know, but I never did get to ask that man the questions boiling inside me.

"Eureka! Mr. Giles! I found it!" Now that was Wes. I saw him pop up from behind the desk in his office waving a yellowing piece of paper. I figured the older man must be Mr. Giles. I remember the name from a story Wes told me about his days back in Sunnydale. If I remember correctly Giles was Buffy's watcher before Wes, and apparently sometimes gave her cookies. From the way Wes described him I thought Giles would be very different. I wonder how Wes would describe himself.

"You found it? I go through your office for half an hour and it is in there? In your desk no less!" The older man was clearly very irritated with Wesley's organization skills. I didn't blame him, Wes does need to work on organizing his papers better. I find his disorganized desk a constant reminder that even he gets ruffeled sometimes. Though Wes it seemed had found what they were looking for Giles took one of the crumpled pieces of paper in his hand with him. I had to wonder what Giles had found. The paper he carried was severly crumpled but not old and yellowing like most of the papers Wes kept in his office. This paper was white. It had the occasional speck of dirt but it was a new piece of paper no more than a week old by the look of it.

Giles walked back into Wesley's office and their voices became muffeled again. I was straining to hear what they were saying but it was no good. All I could make out was the gentle hum of voices slowly mixing with the silence. The last thing I heard before drifting back to sleep was Wesley's voice. In a resinghed clear sigh he said one word that tugged on my heart strings when he uttered it "Winifred"

End chapter 1

A/N: ok the cookie thing comes from the Buffy episode where Wesley first appears I'm sorry I don't know the name for sure right now but I think it's bad girls I need to check I'll let you know on next chapter the quote is "Whenever Giles ends me on a mission he says pleas and afterwards I get a cookie" To clear thing up that might not make sense the older guy Fred sees is Rupert Giles that slightly confused one of my friends speaking of she said it would be cool if I made it a Wes from the future what do you think because it is an intruiging idea. I also want to apoligize for anything that is spelled wrong my former readers know that I always have spelling trouble please review because if you're here you already read.

Much love intofire101 ; )


	2. Bloody Awful Poetry

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money so don't sue me I don't have anything of value. Joss and Mutant Enemy own all (some people have everything.)

A/N: Hey it's another chapter from intofire101. I hope to get another chapter for fortunate accidents by the end of Mardi Grass in the mean time please read this new story. Please read and review.

Chapter 2

Wes's point of view

As Giles re entered my office I noticed he was holding a paper. I might mention one I was sure I had thrown away earlier that day.

"So Wesley Wyndom Pryce who is it that is sleeping in the lobby?" Giles asked. It seemed like a fairly harmless question, but then I wasn't sure of what he was carrying. I was not prepared for what was to come.

"Winifred" It came out impeccably clear almost a whisper. It sounded far away not like my voice at all. I realized to late what I had said.

"Is this the same Winifred with the hair that 'blinds me with effulgent curls as they delicately cascade down the back of your neck. My eyes bulge at their brilliance.' Man your poetry is worse than Spike's."

"Mr. Giles you will give that back!" I knew I should have invested in that shredder. I was screwed! Giles had been waiting to get back at me from that first day I met him and Buffy in the library. I had been so stupid back then. I mean I had thought Cordelia was the one for me. I wonder if a disaster like that can happen twice in one lifetime? No, I didn't write poetry about Cordelia sucky poetry means real love or it wouldn't be so bloody awful. It can't really be worse than Spike's poetry, can it?

"Mr. Wyndom Pryce if I were you I would be worried about the papers scattering the lobby, take this one here for instance." Giles plucked another discarded piece of paper from the floor. It was yet a second poetry attempt. He read possibly my worst poetry ever. "'Your eyes sparkle. I see that they wish to learn all that can be, if only you turn that curious gaze and learn of me. See, what you see you may learn is me. Be? Be it you or me that I see? I see a future where we two will be an us.' That is just wrong. I could do better than that you should at least be able to tell that 'us' should be we. Bloody hell man you are a watcher for Christ's sake, watch something." Mr. Giles was shaking me at this point.

"I am watching. It just so happens that what I'm watching is a beautiful girl I'm in lo . . . No wait that's not right I'm not in love with her. I don't know what I'm in. I love her I just don't know if I'm _in_ love. You're right I'm mooning over some girl I barely know! I should be watching for danger and coming apocalypses!" Life is so not fair when a stuffy librarian I haven't seen in about three years knows more about me than I do. Giles started gathering all the pitiful poetry attempts that scattered my office and the Lobby. One he had about twelve more pieces he started to read them again. Each attempt at poetry got increasingly worse as Giles read them.

He was having a jolly old time. He had completely forgotten the reason he came in the first place. He didn't care about the ancient scroll we spent an hour looking for, just that damned awful poetry. I hope he choked from laughing. Wait the scroll if I threaten to destroy it that should shut him up. "Mr. Giles if you persist with this mockery of my feelings I will destroy this precious prophesy of yours!" I was yelling and I didn't even realize it until the words were out of my mouth. I wish I hadn't what if Fred was awake? What if I had woken her? I hate Giles.

"You are blood hilarious Wes. I know, same as you that the second you discovered that scroll had some importance to me that you would never do anything that might distort the text in anyway." If Giles were just a librarian instead of a watcher I wouldn't have to deal with the insight he has into my way of thinking. He had started to laugh again as he resumed reading my frail attempt at expressing my feelings. I hate that he is right. I hate that he knows he's right. I hate that he has position of my poetry. Most of all I hate how he keeps looking at Fred while he reads my poems.

"Mr. Giles you will give me back my paper or suffer the consequences!" If he didn't believe me fine, but I was ready to take action. He was of course laughing again. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly lunged over my desk straight at Giles. He jumped out of my reach to my dismay.

"Oh it won't be that easy! You will have to catch me if you want these papers back. Last time I saw you I believe I was much more fit than you were. You better start now Wesley because I won't waste anytime." With that Giles started to move out of my office. I fallowed his every move .He was just as fit as before, but I was a fair match this time around. He turned and ran. Around the desk, behind the couch snatching up more poetry when he got the chance. I was on his heels grabbing the poetry that I could to keep it from him. We made our way around the lobby three or four times papers flying in all directions. I was starting to worry that the racket we were making would wake Fred. If did in fact wake up I had no doubt that some elusive piece of poetry which had eluded Giles's, as well as my own, efforts to clean the floor of any evidance.

After a fifth turn around the room Giles headed for the stairs. He leaped up them three at a time. When ever he landed a rather loud clunk on the stairs accompanied the motion. "Mr. Giles if you do insist on continuing to foolishly romp about at least attempt to keep it down or you might wake Fred." I felt foolish since now it was I who was bounding up the stairs three at a time.

" You mean Fred as in Fred who has 'fine eyes which envelope me in their chocolate color. I float away on a heavenly dessert. I lose myself to the ecstasy of her hair and eyes in their rich chocolate shades.' Maybe Spike would give you poetry lessons if you asked nicely?" Giles replied with a smirk on his face. Watchers do not smirk, especially stuffy librarian watchers. At least we are done with the stairs. On the down side Giles is now belting out my poetry so loud that even Angel could hear it in the basement. I'm sure I will die from embarrassment once I see Fred she is surely awake now knows that my heart overflows with feelings for her. Great now even my thoughts are poetic. "MR. GILES!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, it couldn't do any harm now.

Giles went down the back stairs and out the door that led to the ally behind the hotel. I was gaining on him. I threw all my strength against the door and ended up flying through it straight into Mr. Giles tackling him to the ground. He must not have been hurt to badly since he was laughing hysterically once he got his breath back. I was busy wrestling my poetry out of his grasp.

"Truce! Truce!" he was able to get out between his laugh attacks.

"Fine Mr. Giles what do you propose as the basis of this truce?" I didn't trust the way his mouth slowly curved into a smile when I said that.

End Chapter 2

A/N: The cookie reference is from Bad Girls. If you are here you of course read so please review.

Well wishes and the like,

Intofire101 ;)


	3. Between Blue and Green

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 it's all there so don't sue me besides I don't have anything you would want.

A/N: Ok same stuff as usual my comp is down so I stole my sisters mine should be back and when it is I will post the next chapter in Fortunate Accidents but not before so don't get your hopes up because we don't know what's wrong with my computer. I hope you like this next chapter though. Please read and review

Much love,

intofire101;)

Chapter 3: Between Blue and Green

(Fred's POV)

"MR. GILES!" Shit, awake again. How many times am I going to wake up tonight? One hour, only one hour after I went to sleep. I have to work tomorrow just like everyone else. I love Wes, I really do, he's a great guy but if he wakes me up one more time I swear I'll strangle him.

WHAP BOOM

What was that? Wes isn't in his office anymore. I hope a vampire didn't throw him out the back door again. He always gets cranky after he's thrown out that door. Well, it's quiet now, so it should be safe to go to sleep if he's all right. I wish I didn't have to get up; my legs are so stiff. I don't _have_ to check on Wes. No, I do, I know he can take care of himself, but I know I'd feel better if I saw him. That seems silly, he's fine. What if it was a vampire throwing him through that door?

I jumped up; I was suddenly terribly worried about Wes. He had seemed on edge lately. It may have interfered with his ability to defend himself. Oh, I hope he's okay. Why did I dilly-dally? I should know better after everything I've seen here. I ran around in circles. I finally realized I was still in the lobby and hadn't gone anywhere. I cursed myself for being so flustered, but it was Wesley, how could I have possibly stayed calm when Wes was in trouble? I don't even know how I expect to help him. OH, axe! I'm not exactly great with weapons, but it's better to have one. I grabbed the axe as I headed for the stairs.

It seemed like hours before I reached the back door. I know it couldn't have been more than a couple of seconds, judging by the adrenaline in my blood calculated with the velocity it produced and the distance to the door. All right, what am I thinking? This is no time for physics! Wes is in trouble!

I heard a crinkling sound under my feet. There was paper on the floor. Come to think of it, there had been paper all over the lobby. More curious than scared for Wes' well being, I leaned my ear against the closed back door. He was talking calmly with someone. It was probably the man who was in the lobby earlier. I don't know why but I don't like that Mr. Giles. He seems to anger Wesley. It was odd. I couldn't make out what either of them were saying but just knowing Wes had speaking capability made my heart return to its normal pace. It finally stopped beating a hundred miles per hour.

I wish I could tell what they were saying. I know it's not dangerous because if it were I could pick up the urgency in their voices. Why am I so curious? It's probably just boring research stuff. I was still standing with my head pressed against the door trying to hear. I heard exasperation in one of the voices. I figured it must be Wes. I wish he would loosen up a little. I bet he would be really cute and fun if he would chill from time to time.

I bent down and picked up one of the pieces of paper. It looked like lyrics to a song or something. I didn't take a close look. I smoothed it out and folded it in quarters before placing it in my pocket. I hearted a sound from the other side of the door. I leaned with my ear against it, listening intently. Nothing? It was completely silent. I wonder… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I fell backward. Someone had opened the door without any warning. I barely began to fall before strong arms encircled me and pulled me back up onto my feet. I looked up expecting to see Wes' smiling face but instill I was enveloped by two dark emerald orbs.

"Hey" I said. The country twang I had tried to breed out was back in full force. I always did and always will prefer blue eyes myself but something in those green eyes mad me reevaluate what I thought of this man who had enraged Wesley so.

"Well, hello. You must be the charming Miss Winifred Burkle." Wow he had a nice voice. He still had that light English accent that I liked in Wesley. It was deep and soothing though. Wes' voice wasn't like that. His voice was exciting, not soothing.

" Everyone calls me Fred." My voice was quiet and my head felt a little light. His green endless eyes held me steadfastly. I felt my knees getting weak and someone behind me caught me this time. I held the piercing gaze of the man in front of me. I whispered thank you as if he had been the one to catch me.

Wes stood behind me still holding me until he was sure I wouldn't fall again. Looking back, I'm sure he had an indignant look on his face. At the time though, I was hypnotized by those green eyes. A pressure applied to my shoulders reminded me of where I was. I turned around to look at the man who stood behind me. Now I was faced with blazing blue eyes.

"May I suggest we continue this inside?" Wesley opened the back door as he said this, ushering me in. The older man took my arm and led me through the door.

"Thank you again, both of you." I said turning a meaningful look on Wes.

"I have evaluated that your name is Mr. Giles. Is that right?" I turned my attention back to the other man.

"Yes, but please call me Rupert or if you can find anything shorter, be my guest." There was a momentary sparkle in those eyes with their gem like qualities. After a second I remembered what happened last time I looked at those eyes. I needed to look someplace else. Anyplace else. OH, Wesley. Perfect. Just my luck, I turn from one man with gorgeous eyes to another man with gorgeous eyes. Darn my brain, why am I so fickle? Wow, though! I heard a sigh escape my lips. Wes turned a bit to look at me. He is so cute when he's concerned! I gave him a reassuring smile. He seemed satisfied for now as he started to walk again but I could tell he wasn't going to let go of it that easily. He wouldn't bother me about it tonight, but I knew it was coming. I wish I could go back to sleep. At the least it would solve the problem of where to look, which was now a terribly perplexing question.

"Well, I'm sorry to have disturbed the two of you at this hour with my search but if I can just have that prophecy, I'll be on my way." The older man was being civil but his voice held an urgent note in it, as if he had something important he had to go do.

"Please stay." Was that me? Did I just say that? Why? "At least for tea. I'm awake now and so is Wes. It's not like I could go back to sleep now anyway. I would love to hear about Wes back in his watcher Sunnydale days." What am I saying? Why do I want him to stay so much? He has other things he needs to do. Buffy and the Scoobies need him. Besides, we're fine here at Angel investigations.

"Well, in that case I would like a cup of tea, that is if Wes can make one properly." Wes looked indignantly at Giles. There is some major tension between these two; that at least was clear. I hope I haven't made things worse by asking him to stay. More than that, I'm worried that I actually don't care if Wes _doesn't_ want him to stay. I need to keep my mouth shut or next thing you know I'll be spouting love sonnets to total strangers. Does my mouth have an off button somewhere?


	4. Not My Cup Of Tea

Disclaimer: Hello called fan fiction duh it's not mine the formal stuff is in the first chapter go there I you care about a formal disclaimer.

A/N: Yes I always need to write one. Most of my normal fans haven't read this story but this is a special treat or anyone who might. I am back I am writing again and I am soon going to be posting chapters as often as I can but starting College so don't get too excited still going to be busy. I hope that all o you like this chapter and please disregard spelling you know me spelling and me is always bad. I know this is totally AU so um take it from like somewhere in season three before Conner and before Gunn/Fred.

Much love,

Intofire101 ;)

Chapter 4: Not My Cup Of Tea

(Wes's POV)

Giles caught her he has his hands all over my Fred. I swear I could kill that man and would if I was in better shape and, if I hadn't just made that truce with him. Well here it went. I was now tossed aside for Giles I knew that was coming but why did it have to be Fred who had fallen asleep in the lobby.

She fell backwards and I was able to catch her but damn it she was still staring at Giles figures just my luck. "May I suggest we continue this inside?" I ask the two who seem rather entranced with each other. Great pansy that I am I just let him swoop in to get a scroll and what happens he scoops up my would be girl that is if I ever grow enough backbone to actually ask her out.

Next thing I know Giles is stay or tea. It is three thirty in the morning and I am making the two lovebirds tea. I could so do with an aspirin right now or I will start doing that annoying thing that Giles does where I never stop pinching the bridge o my nose. They start chatting it up. I distinctly hear 'Wes back in his Sunnydale watcher days.' I know Giles is going to launch right into a story probably the one about prom where he said I had the emotional capability of a blueberry scone or something to that effect I blocked out the exact phrase he used. I yell from where I am as the watcher starts to go into one of those embarrassing stories. "No stories Mr. Giles not a single one."

They are talking in love confidential voices when I come back out to the lobby with three cups of tea. "You will also say nothing about my ability to make tea Mr. Giles I know how you hate my choice of tea but you couldn't change me in Sunnydale and you certainly have no influence over my choice of tea here in L.A." I said in a very indignant manner. Great Wes now you sound like a disgruntled two year old why not just cross your arms while you are at it.

"Come now Wesley you need to stop calling me Mr. Giles it makes me feel as if I were as old as Travers and we both know that isn't true. Travers is the head watcher ancient mind you much older than me so very much older than Wes here." He said turning to Fred. She sipped her tea demurely. She was so beautiful. Why did he get to explain who Travers was? I roll my eyes.

"Yes thank you Rupert for stopping by now don't you think it is time for you to go." I say spiting out his name like it is a nasty word. I hate the way he is just sitting here talking at 3:30am as if it were our in the afternoon and we were all just three old friends sitting down for tea and a chance to catch up. I then remembered that I hadn't even really introduced them. True they now knew each other's names but little else or at least Giles knew little about Fred minus the act that I was head over heels for the girl. "Oh um well you know that this is Mr. Rupert Giles from back when I was in Sunnydale he is Buffy's watcher or was I think he was never reinstated, but no one cares about the council now anyway." I made and odd sniffing sound to signify that I at least didn't give a damn what the council did or thought. "Mr. Gi . . . Rupert this is Miss Winifred Burkel, but she told you as much herself. She was a Physics scholar at school and now she helps us here however she can. She has been very helpful when it comes to the computer, Cordelia and helping me translate she is a genius." That was a good compliment if I do say so myself.

I sat there drinking my tea mostly silent. Giles started to talk about everything that was going on in Sunnydale. Apparently things weren't going to well. Giles thought it had something to do with this prophecy that was why he was here after all. I toned him out after a while everything he said was almost always the same anyway. I started watching Fred as she watched and listened to Giles. I refilled cups when they got low and made another pot as we all sat. Giles really was starting to get boring with his update I mean could that much really be going on in Sunnydale. I finally tuned him back in and heard Dawn, Willow's girlfriend, first slayer, Glory, Spike, and Dead. I had heard enough. "Well as interesting as this all is I left Sunnydale to get away from that kind of drama." He said not really caring about what was going on in Sunnydale. He got up and cleared the rest of the papers from the floor of the lobby.

"I think it's fascinating how they deal with all the paranormal stuff along with normal teenage drama I wish you hadn't kept Rupert from telling me any stories about you back then." She said giving me those puppy dog eyes I couldn't ignore. She wanted a story and I can't blame her I never talk about those days. The only thing Gunn or Fred know about my days in Sunnydale is that I was hired to replace Giles as Buffy's watcher but it didn't work out. I rolled my eyes she had me and she knew it. It wasn't so much the fact that she knew it that bothered me it was the act that that blaster shadow of a watcher knew it too. He was smirking again watchers don't bloody smirk.

"Fine one story and it can't involve Cordelia more than any other that means no prom man." I said with a very clear glare at Giles. Well I thought it was very clear at least. I had a distinct feeling he was going to tell her about the prom anyway. "Can we make it tomorrow though? I mean I'm tiered I'm sure you are as well Rupert and I doubt Fred is better off with all the racket we have been making. Speaking of I hope we didn't wake Angel." I saw Giles cringe at his name. I knew the two of them still had some unsolved issues they had to deal with. He also had the feeling they wouldn't be dealt with on this trip.

"Well it is getting late I suppose that you can stay here at the hotel as long as you don't go down to the basement and stake Angel we don't do very well without him I should know I was put in charge last time her went a little on the crazy side and lets just say that it could have gone better." I said with a little blush. I didn't care what Giles thought but Fred didn't know about my short-lived career running angel investigations that was before our trip to Pylea.

I was happy to see I had gotten all of the papers off the floor and I had already wrestled the one from Giles. "I'm going to go throw these away. I think I'm going to stay here at the hotel tonight so we can get an early start tomorrow morning. Do either of you need anything since this is the last any of us will and should be out till around midday tomorrow if not later."

Fred and Giles looked at each other. "Um I would like some coffee in the morning no offense to tea Wes . . . or Rupert, but we are running low and either way Cordy will be upset I we run out tomorrow." Fred gave a slight shrug that was so cute as she explained this.

Giles nodded. "So Cordelia is still working here with you and Angel. I suppose from Fred's little speech she still drinks coffee all the time. Some things never change I guess but you have." He said walking with me to the door. Fred was sitting on the couch closing her eyes obviously tiered now that the conversation was obviously done.

"Why are you so intent for me to help you with this translation anyway Giles? You were always better at this kind of thing." I whisper to him as he walks me to the door.

"Look as much as I loathe to admit it I need your help you have the resources I need to translate it and it might effect Angel too. This is something big and I think it would be best if we all knew about it and you know as well as me the council won't help. Please be civil I know you hate me, but I'm not really found of you either and I need not tell you how much I hate Angel but we need to translate this prophesy and we need to get it right." I glared at him. He seemed more flustered than usual. This had to be big. I nodded once a short firm nod that clearly told him I would if he would. With that I departed for the corner store and to get rid of my bloody awful attempts at poetry.


End file.
